1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulation and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of simulating the movement of elements through a region of 3D space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although numerical simulations are now routinely used in the special effects industry, it is difficult to simulate the movement of elements through large regions of 3D space in an economical manner. Thus, there is a need for a method and an apparatus of simulating the movement of elements through a region of 3D space.